Tango
by firelily18
Summary: Korra befriends a masked stranger her first day in Republic City. But little does she know he's actually Amon in disguise. As the stakes keep rising higher and higher, will Amon have the strength to do what is necessary and destroy the Avatar despite his strong feelings for her? Will Korra ever find out that her love Noatak is really Amon? AU version. Amon is a NON bender.
1. Amon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Legend of Korra. I wish I did though.**

Perfect.

No other word could describe her more accurately than that word. From the moment she stepped into Republic City he was trailing her. Contrary to the Council's belief he was not just some no name rebel that didn't pose much of a threat. He was so much more than that.

He was a revolutionary.

He was a leader.

He was a person who had _thousands_ of non bending citizens under his control and right under the Council's very nose. Those fools thought he only operated in Republic City? With as many non benders being repressed by their so called 'Betters' in the world?

He had all 5 nations on the brink of war and no one even knew it.

Years spent working in the shadows had finally paid off. He had governors, farmers, vendors, captains, admirals, and even royalty from every nation who were all oppressed by their fellow benders and wanted equality.

And equality is the name of his game.

But that stupid girl had arrived too early! When his spy from the South Pole reported the Avatar had escaped and was heading towards Republic City he almost groaned. With the Avatar in Republic City it would be madness! And he was not the sort of person who liked madness. He was calm, controlled, and collected. Also some of his non benders have the foolish notion that the Avatar was suppose to create peace for them and fight their battles. He tried very hard to beat those notions from their mind but with the Avatar here they might slip into those ideas. Fools! Don't they know that benders are the cause of every war? That they kill, murder, and steal from their non bending citizens using their so called "gifts?" That waiting for the Avatar to come and rescue you is the same as declaring yourself a weak, useless person?

So he had decided to go see her for himself. Go see what the almighty Avatar, bender of all 4 elements, and so called bridge between here and the spirit world would look like.

He did not expect this.

What he saw was a teenage girl with sparkling aqua eyes gazing out at Republic City with awe. Her hips were

full and quite noticeable even under the fur pellet.

And her breasts were immaculate.

She was muscular but not overkill and had straight, white teeth.

Her hair was chocolate brown and pulled up in a pony tail (Although he found himself wishing it was down) and her tanned skin glowed in the sunlight.

Altogether the Avatar was quite beautiful.

He managed to pull himself out of his daydreams and followed her as she sped through the city.

On a polar bear dog he would mention.

After the near car crashes she almost caused (Foolish child!) she managed to stop at a street vendors selling different types of meat. He listened in and was shocked to find out that she didn't have any money. Wouldn't the precious Avatar know that you can't survive with money anywhere in any nation? His spy told him the basics(Age, Name, height,Gender, What she mastered, Her weak points, etc) but he never said anything about her lack of knowledge about the world. Surely the White Lotus would have told her a thing or two about the way the world works outside those four walls they kept her in?

Apparently not as she dejectedly walked out of the tent and on her way.

He was a little shocked he must admit. Surely she would use her Avatar status to get the food or even bully it out of her with her bending?

She just walked away.

Intrigued he followed her off to Republic City Park where she was fishing in a clear 'No fishing' zone. But he wasn't the slightest bit bothered. Many of his non bending people fished there too and most got away with it. Many were too poor to buy food or so exploited from the Triads or other bending scum that they barely had money for food some days. As she caught her own fish(water bending he scoffed) she proceeded to fire bend to cook the fish up. Was she trying to tell everyone within a 5 mile radius that she was the Avatar?

But no one saw or noticed her except him of course. Of all days for the Republic City citizens to be dense!

Just then a vagabond poked his head out the bushes and slandered over to Korra(Yes he knew her name!) For some strange reason he seemed prepared to fight the vagabond(A vagabond for Spirit's sake!) but reigned his temper in. Where had that come from? As he glanced over to Korra(When did he start calling the Avatar Korra?) he almost fell back when he noticed he sharing her fish with the vagabond. And talking to him! Most people, anywhere, would never dream of talking to a vagabond much less sharing a meal with one.

He was very intrigued.

So he followed her again (Saying to himself it was information to use against her later in case his spy missed any more key points as she was ejected from the area by an angry worker there) and saw her go to, surprise surprise, one of his many protesters throughout the city. This particular one was stationed in the the Park. And was very loud and annoying. He passed by him a couple of times throughout the years and honestly wondered if he was doing more harm than good most of the time. But he got the message across and honestly there weren't too many people willing to shout through 8 hours of their day. They would rather become equalists.

And sure enough an intense argument broke out between Korra and the protester. And that naive little girl had fallen right into his trap. Soon fellow park goers were booing and yelling at her. She left rather than silence them with her bending.

Interesting.

As he saw her gazing at the sites he started to grow a bit concerned towards these unwanted feelings. All his life he had complete control over his emotions. Even when he was a child. Control over his emotions had allowed him his vengeance over the bending scum who murdered his parents and destroyed his face. It allowed years of patience as he took over Republic City inch by inch. Controlling your emotions was the difference between victory and defeat.

And yet he couldn't help but notice she was everything he ever desired in a woman. Not weak and submissive but strong and challenging. She was kind to anyone despite their station but yet fierce to those she disagreed with. He didn't even blame her for wanting to water bend that fool to the ground(Hell he would take his voice away if the Spirits gave him that kind of power) Yet she never laid a hand(or element) on them to get her way.

Not to mention she was extremely beautiful.

If only she were a non bender.

But being the Avatar he would have to destroy her.

Such a shame.

Such a waste.

Such a pity.

As he followed the Avatar he also noticed first hand how much of a child she truly was. The great almighty Avatar stopping to play a football game with children while her polar bear dog rested. Non bending children if he may add. She also managed to get them ice cream when a vendor's wheel popped out and she fashioned another one through earth bending. Very nicely he might add.

Nicely? When had he started calling the bending scum of the earth _nice_?

As time passed he noticed her realize the sun was setting. As she stopped to ask for directions his instincts went on alert.

The Triads.

As they mounted out their car all his hated for benders suddenly came pouring back. He saw their cocky swagger and evil grins as they tried to extort an old man out of his money.

He was furious when he saw the fire bender burn down the old man's phonograph but it was a calm anger. They would meet their fate in time.

Suddenly he saw Korra challenging all three triads. He was astounded at her sheer bravery or sheer stupidity at challenging three people at one time. The first water bending triad got ice frozen in his face and fell to the ground. The second Earth bender hardly even moved before he was knocked out and swallowed up by the ground with barely his face sticking out. He chuckled. But then something happened.

The Fire bending Triad took a hostage. And the Avatar stood frozen.

And He did something that he regrets to this very moment.

He intervened.

He quickly knocked out the Fire bender freeing the hostage and tossing her to safety. He was dressed all in black to blend into the shadows and a long hood with a pure black mask. He planned to quickly move back into the shadows but the Avatar suddenly lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him.

Did this woman not know boundaries?

She started thanking him repeatedly for saving that girl's life as he tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible and looked to the civilians instead. Some were looking in awe, others shock, there were some who were even picking up the money that had fallen from the triads pockets during the scuffle. Some were even looting from inside their car.

That made him crack a smile.

But then he heard sirens in the distance.

Metal benders. He had to move **_now_**.

But the idiotic girl was still clinging to him like a lost puppy! And that stupid polar bear dog was trying to lick him! Hard dodging a four legged mammal with someone attached to your waist. Finally the girl seemed to wise up and call off her polar bear dog. But her arms were still clutching him. And her breasts felt _so good._

Sirens.

Coming closer.

**He had to move _now._**

Grabbing the girl's arm he quickly unraveled her from him and pulled her into an alleyway.

Her polar bear dog followed.

Running with her was no easy feat as she was inclined to talk along the way. As he twisted and turned through the shadows of Republic City he heard her endless chatter. What was his name? Where was he from? Where did he learn those moves? Was he a bender?

That one made him simmer.

But still he knew he and the Avatar were bound to meet one day (As Amon) and it's best to feign mute rather than be recognized.

He had finally arrived. As there were no boat rides to Air Temple Island (Everyone there could just fly across and Important officials had their own boats) he supposed she would just have to swim.

And being a Water Tribe girl and a polar bear dog, they shouldn't mind all that much.

But still she was yapping away and he was beginning to get a migraine. The sun had already set by the time they arrived there and he had to get back to see the new Equalists recruits.

Finally he reached out and turned her body to Air Temple Island so she could get going. And she quickly turned around and reach out to tackled him again with a 'Thank you' coming from her lips.

He quickly moved away.

She seemed disheartened by that.

He felt a little guilty.

Why he felt guilty was as mysterious as these new emotions.

Before he even knew what he was doing he had moved his hand to point to his throat.

She quickly caught on.

Then he heard her endless apologies and thank you s for getting her back.

She then asked him how he knew she was going to Air Temple Island. And then proceeded to blush. She opened her mouth again but he quickly pointed out in the distance to Avatar Aang's statue.

She blushed again.

She admitted to him about being the Avatar(No really?) and do you think anyone else noticed?

He fought the urge to laugh out loud.

What followed that was her **entire life story**!

He contemplated firing that spy from the South Pole as she told him more information than the spy did!

He found out she was born in the South Pole to two loving parents. She was found by the White Lotus who started training her ever since she was a child. Her water bending master was the war hero Katara, wife of Avatar Aang and mother to Airbender Tenzin. She felt at times lonely and didn't anyone to play with being isolated from everyone else. She admitted the Polar bear dog was her best friend.

Even he had to admit that was sad as he gazed at the polar bear dog resting in a corner.

She then told him she was only at Republic City because Tenzin couldn't train her because he felt things were worse ever down in Republic City.

Tenzin was always the smartest one in the Council.

So he found out she followed him, with his mother Katara's blessing, to Republic City.

That didn't surprise him at all seeing as Katara originally left her home in the South Pole to follow Aang on his quest to master all elements.

She said she hitched a ride on a ferry with her Polar bear dog( Snuck in he corrected mentally) and made it to Republic City. Everything she said after that he already knew but the way she told the story was a bit endearing to him.

A bit.

She questioned if you need money for everything around here?

That one made him smile.

Helping her out he decided to nod or shake his head at the questions he could answer. For that question he nodded. She looked a bit unhappy but then she must of realized he was communicating with her and a smile grew on her face and her eyes sparkled.

He was breathless.

So for her seemly endless questions he nodded or shook his head. He saw her face distraught a lot when he shook his head especially when she eventually figured out that those kids she played ball with were orphans who didn't have any money to buy food much less ice cream. He saw her face light up most times when he nodded his head. She was particularly happy when he nodded that you could fish in some places in Republic City.

He couldn't add that Bending scum were stationed there and charged a "fee" to all those who wanted to partake of it.

He was interested to find out that she genuinely seemed to care about the non bending citizens and seemed pleased when he nodded that their were places they could seek refuge.

He just didn't tell her it was with him.

Finally as she let out a yawn and the polar bear dog started snoring she admitted to him that she should be getting over to Tenzin. As she roused her polar bear dog up out her slumber he prepared to go back into the shadows.

He was already late for the recruits.

But then she gazed straight at him with those luminous blue eyes and asked if she would ever see him again.

That she would like to see him again.

That she would **love** to see him again.

He stood frozen.

She looked slightly hurt and stammered out what seemed to be an apology when he suddenly found his head moving up and down.

He had nodded.

Nodded.

To the Avatar.

Before he realized what he had done the girl stood up with her polar bear dog and asked him if 'Tomorrow at sunset, same place would be OK?'

He gazed at her puppy dog eyes and found he couldn't say no.

He nodded once again.

She let out a 'whoop' and started dancing around the place.

He smiled.

As she prepared to dive after her polar bear dog and swim to Air Temple Island she suddenly turned around.

He found himself still standing there in the same position.

Why hadn't he left already?

He saw her beautiful smile as she shouted out to him That her name was Korra in case she hadn't told him.

She hadn't but he knew that already.

He nodded in acknowledgment.

She gave him one last smile and dived off the rail.

The Avatar and her polar bear dog were both gone.

And he had promised to meet her tomorrow.

As he quickly moved through the shadows of Republic City the enormity of what he had done came crashing down on him.

Why had he promised to meet the Avatar? The revolution was so close he could taste it. He just had to sort out a few mishaps and hanging with a teenaged girl (Who just happened to be the Avatar) was not on his to do list.

Still he figured he could befriend the Avatar and gain real insider access to everything in her life. That could prove to be fruitful because there was only so much his spies had access to.

This girl would probably tell him everything and not question if he was going to use it against her later on.

Which he was.

Also it saved him the hassle of tasking one of his equalists to spy as her friend for him.

And it would be that much sweeter when he revealed to Korra that he was the stranger in black all along.

Funny something in his chest just twinged at that.

As he made his way into the Equalists headquarters his lieutenant showed him the new recruits.

Pathetic.

Still his lieutenant was known for weeding the weak from the strong ones and whipping them into shape.

The strong ones who had a lot of potential and raw talent would be trained by Amon himself.

And those were very, very few.

But still as he nodded towards the new recruits and welcomed them to their Headquarters he wondered how his meetings with Korra were going to fit into all this.

Never mind. He would figure it out.

That night as he went to bed he dreamed of Aqua blue eyes and tanned skin.

The very next morning the Avatar held a press conference. He had just come back from one of his own conferences and was listening to it on the radio with his lieutenant. They had bombarded her with questions and had her stumbling over her answers. The press had got wind of the Triad incident(As he knew they would) and wouldn't shut up about it. That and the supposed mysterious masked stranger(He inwardly chuckled)

Of course none of his Equalists knew about the Avatar arriving as his spy reported directly to him so they were too tense. They also hadn't known it was Amon who was really the masked stranger so they thought the Avatar had a sympathizer in the group.

They figured out it was chi blocking he did out there from one of the witnesses and they suspected a betrayer in the group.

If only they knew.

Of course, no one reported anything to him being too scared for their own safety.

He wondered how could have trained such cowards.

As the Avatar gave her closing statement(Such nonsense about peace between benders and non benders) his lieutenant turned it off and asked how he wanted to handle it?

If there's one good thing about his lieutenant it's his ability of getting straight to the point.

How did he want to handle this?

Should he stay on his normal course and wait at least a couple of more months when he was sure every loose end was tied until The big revelation?

All at once he saw her blushing pink cheeks

Her beautiful smile as she gave him her name

Her immaculate breasts pressing into him

The way she laughed while playing with the children

Her cocky grin as she returned the Water Triad's attack

Her sparkling blue eyes as she gazed at Republic City

Her gorgeous tanned hand as she offered the vagabond more food

Her luscious hips as she danced around the place

Her beautiful Chocolate brown hair as it fluttered in the wind

**No**.

He was falling too deep and it seemed like Republic City Citizens were too.

Three non benders had parted from the Equalists recruits.

While three may not seem a lot to most people he knew what it meant to him.

People were leaving the Equalists for the Avatar.

Before they didn't have enough space for people and had to get bigger Headquarters.

And no one ever left. There was no where else to go with the City being over run by bending scum.

Three left her first day of being in Republic City.

How many more would leave if he stayed with his original plans? He couldn't risk it.

He would have to accelerate his plans.


	2. Korra

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything Legend of Korra. I still wish I did though. Comments are always appreciated and i hope you enjoy the story!**

Lost.

How could she be lost?

Maybe she should have just gone straight back where she can from when she was chased out of the park by that stupid official?

Oh who was she kidding? Even then she didn't know where she was.

Republic City was just so….huge.

She knew Republic City was different from the South Pole but she didn't think it was this different! She could hardly count how many street signs there were and there seemed to be no maps to lead the way! She tried asking for a map from one of the stores in the street but the guy there had demanded two yuans.

_Two?_

She didn't even have one!

So dejected she had left the store and kept walking on with Naga. She was forced to walk because apparently riding a polar bear dog throughout the streets could elicit you a hundred yuan fine!

Or so a street officer told her.

So not wanting to cause any more trouble(Especially since Tenzin wouldn't appreciate her coming to him at all, much less with a huge fine) she and Naga currently walked the streets of Republic City.

Ugh It was all that stupid protester's fault! She finally stopped a guy who wasn't in such a rush and asked for directions while she was in the Park. Surprisingly he didn't brush her off or keep walking like all the others she tried to ask. He stopped and gave her _exact_ directions on where to go.

The problem was she was so angry when she ran into the protester(And a little at herself for falling into his trap) she had left not remembering if the guy said make a right at Central City Station or a left?

The perks of being lost in Republic City has got to be the sights.

It was incredible!

Tall buildings as far as the eye can see, restaurants with food from every nation that smelled delicious, bridges stretching for what seems like miles, and noise everywhere all around her! But everyone seemed to be in some kind of rush!

After about a half an hour she finally reached Central City Station.

It was magnificent!

It had a huge statue of the former Fire Lord Zuko right in the middle of the Station! She thought it was so realistic(Even the scar!) and wondered how they managed to keep the flame lit up?

Maybe they had someone on the inside constantly fire bending?

She laughed at that thought.

Well whatever they did, it sure made it look twice as awesome!

If she said that citizens were in a rush before she came to the Station she quickly rethought that statement.

Everyone was running!

No one even seemed to even see the Water Tribe Girl and her polar bear dog as they quickly brushed pass them.

But still she might as well try to ask for directions right?

After the dozen or so 'Get out of my face brat!' , the half dozen 'If I miss my train because of you….!', and the one 'Oh my God it's gonna eat me!' that sent a stampede of tourists scrambling to get away from them, she decided to go left.

Not to mention there might have been a couple of Station workers chasing her out as she rode off on Naga.

Dear Spirits all she wanted was directions! It wasn't her fault that Naga ate that Earth Kingdom's woman's meat pie! She was just waving it around!

But no she just had to alert officials with her stupid cries for help! No one on the street cried out when she was walking with Naga just a few minutes before!

Tourists!

…Now where was she again?

After a while she noticed the sites started to get a bit duller.

More cracks on the street.

Some buildings looked abandoned.

Broken street lights.

Chipped paint.

Darker alleys.

And altogether quite crummy.

She and Naga stopped at a dirt field that had about five children about Jinora's age closely huddled around something. As she got closer she could start making out their voices. Maybe they would know where Air Temple Island was?

"I told him not to do it."

"Shut up Meng!"

"You shut up Ding! I told him it was stupid to try to pickpocket Old Man Chan's watch! Everybody knows he's in with the Triads! He's lucky they just took the watch and didn't kill him!"

"_Just took the watch?_ They ambushed him, dragged him into an alley, and burned his whole right arm!"

"But still he's _alive_. You remember what they did to Fang when _he_ stole from the Triads?"

She was shocked by the eerie silence that followed after that. So caught up she was in their conversation that she hadn't noticed she'd been spotted.

"Who are you?"

She immediately looked to the kid who asked her the question. He wasn't Ding because he hadn't spoken previously but he sure looked just like him. Brown hair, hazel eyes and the same height.

Twins.

The other girl Meng was eyeing her and Naga warily as if they might attack her at any moment. She had black hair and brown eyes.

The last girl had brown hair and brown eyes _but_ _had a wooden leg. _

She felt her heart clench.

All were dressed with tattered clothing and worn out shoes.

She tried to keep her voice calm and polite as she answered them.

"Hey I seem to be a bit lost here. Do you where I could find Air Temple Island?"

There. Now maybe she could get some-

"5 yuans."

_**WHAT?**_

Her head whipped around so fast she could hear the wind in her ears. She was about to tell to them that **the Spirit World would completely freeze over before-**

"Skoochy you've been awake this entire time?"

Skoochy? She noticed that none of the children she was talking to had demanded that type of money and was very curious to see who it was who did. The girl, Meng, who had just shouted turned her head slightly to the side, facing someone inside the huddle. They still formed a circle around something but were currently facing her. Curious to know who they were protecting she brushed past them. And was instantly horrified.

There was a boy who had bruises all up and down his body, a split lip, and a black eye sprawled out on the floor.

And not to mention his whole right arm was burned to the shoulder blade!

This was the boy they were talking about a couple of minutes ago? Why hadn't they taken him to see a healer? Why were they just huddled around him? Why-

"Hey lady the price is about to go up to 10 yuans if you don't answer right now."

His voice,dry and cracked, snapped her out her musings and she stared at this 'Skoochy'.

When she opened her mouth to answer him the girl Meng proceeded to explode.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE AWAKE THE ENTIRE TIME! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED WE WERE WHEN WE SAW YOU DOWN IN THAT ALLEY! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! YOU STUPID, SELFISH-"

Meng proceeded to wildly wave her arms around as to make her point. As Korra turned in shock to look at Meng she was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked around and noticed all the other kids were crying too.

Her heart strings tugging at her she grabbed them all in a group hug.

"Lady get off of me."

"Wow…your so soft."

"Pervert!"

"Her boobs are huge!"

"_**Yao**_!"

"They are!"

As the children continued to bicker amongst themselves about her, she finally released them.

Though the boys didn't seem too happy about it.

But everyone seemed to have stopped crying.

She then told them she was a water bender from the South Pole and would be happy to heal their friend if they would like?

And in that instant they turned on her.

"Bending scum!"

"I knew something was wrong with you!"

"Get out of our town!"

Ok what just happened? She was so shocked she couldn't even find the right words to reply when Skoochy started screaming. The children immediately grew petrified and scared but she went into healer mode.

She grabbed the water skin she always kept with her and ran over to Skoochy. As she water bended the water to her hand she saw Skoochy flinch away.

What had happened to these kids?

It took almost 2 hours to heal Skoochy's wounds and after that she was exhausted. She glanced at the other children and saw that they were looking at her in confusion. What was wrong with these kids anyway? Finally they spoke out.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah and why did you do that?"

"Do you expect some kind of payment?"

"Are you working for the Triads?"

She told them with exhaustion in her voice that she was just a water bender from the South Pole, She never stepped foot in Republic City before today so had no idea who the Triads were, She healed their friend because he was hurt, and no she didn't expect any payment **BUT A DAMN THANK YOU WOULDN'T HURT EITHER!**

"Thank you."

It came from the smallest girl. The one with the wooden leg! Her voice was pretty soft but she still heard her. The little girl then wrapped her arms around Korra's legs and hugged her. The other children all were staring at Korra in wonder and amazement and she didn't even know what she did to make them do that!

After that, they all apologized.

One hour later they were laying down on the field, stuffed from the fish they ate(Korra had caught plenty more to save before the official chased her off), trading stories. She found out that the Triads were a bunch of punks who bullied people with their bending(If she ever caught up to them she vowed to beat them into a coma!) and that all of them were brothers and sisters.

That she had a hard time believing.

While the twins, of course, were related she couldn't believe the rest of them were.

None of the others even looked _remotely_ alike.

But she was no good judge of that and besides there's plenty of people who don't look alike that are related.

Just because she had a hard time naming one didn't mean a thing!

She also found out that Old Man Chan had connections all around Republic City and if the children so much as went to the police they'd all be six feet under.

Korra swore to kick his butt and throw him deepest dungeon she could find.

They all knew she was the Avatar(Stupid her had firebended her fish forgetting that she had just used waterbending!)

and thought it was extremely cool.

Though she did have convince them she couldn't just kill anyone that pissed her off!

Though finding and catching up to those Triads and Old Man Chan didn't seem too bad of an idea…

Korra couldn't honestly remember a time when she had more _fun_. Never before had she remembered laughing so much and the feeling was just exhilarating! The White Lotus have rarely let her leave those four walls they kept her in and when she did get to leave there weren't too many kids willing to play with her.

OK so there weren't any kids willing _at all_ to play with her. She could still hear their voices.

_"But she's the Avatar!"_

_"That isn't fair!"_

_"What's the point anyway? She already had several lifetimes to perfect playing!"_

_"We can't even get too close to her without those stupid bodyguards tackling us down!"_

She kinda understood it though. Being the Avatar meant an unfair advantage to the other kids and with the White Lotus around guarding her every movements it made things far too intimidating.

Oh she still snuck off whenever she could (which was not a lot) with Naga but it still wasn't the same.

As much as she loved Naga, a girl needed friends she could talk to.

Human friends.

Don't get her wrong, she loved being the Avatar. It's just that it got lonely sometimes…

Maybe that's why she trained constantly. It was the closest thing to 'playing' she ever had.

Even when Tenzin and his kids came to visit it was still lonely for her.

The visits were always too short. She think the most Tenzin had ever stayed over was two days and that's because a blizzard hit.

Jinora always just wanted to read and would turn down her invitations to go penguin sliding.

Ikki and Meelo were great company, it's just that they were so childish! They asked her millions of questions within the first 5 minutes of seeing her and they never stood still long enough to play a game with her! Something else would always gather their attention. And when they did play they never went by the rules. They always did what they wanted and constantly used airbending.

It still annoyed her that she couldn't do it.

Yet.

Now as passed the ball to Meng she finally felt what it meant to be a kid with no great expectations on her, none of the pressures that came with being the Avatar.

She just played ball.

It was really Kya (The girl with the wooden leg and soft voice) that had found the seal skin ball in her backpack when she was getting more blubber seal jerky to snack on.

Yes she had relinquished all her snacks over to them too.

They gave her the puppy dog eyes!

She couldn't resist.

Naga was currently taking a nap from all the running she had to do but Korra was wide awake. All that talking and eating had surprisingly given her extra energy. When Kya had came to her with the ball she had completely forgotten she'd taken it with her to Republic City. Her father had given it to her as a keepsake, a way to remember when she was a child and they used to play together before the White Lotus came.

And it was then that she came up with the brilliant idea of teaching them how to play Water Tribe kick ball!

Korra had created with earthbending two posts on either sides of the field to get started.

Then they separated into two teams.

Boys **vs** Girls naturally.

Meng, Kya, and Korra **vs** Yao, Ding, and Skoochy.

And what a match it was!

If she thought for an instant that she would have to go easy on them that moment was shattered by Ding's amazing speed. He was so fast that she almost accused him of being an airbender! And not just him.

All of them!

They _were_ like airbenders! So fast but also constantly changing direction confusing Korra most of the time. And before she could gather her bearings, they had scored!

What the-!

She couldn't believe this! Where did they learn all these moves from?

She almost fell off the bandwagon a couple of times and used her bending but always seem to catch herself in the nick of time.

But still she would have liked to know where did they learn how to move _so fast_?

It was an incredible game! Despite being years younger than her and a foot shorter, the children really gave her a run for her money! Even little Kya, although they went easy on her, had some _serious_ skills! She managed to intercept and kick a goal with her good leg without even falling over!

How did she _do_ _that_?

Eventually the game came to a stop. They were tired and sweaty but all in good spirits. They had declared it a tie because frankly they were just too tired to keep on playing. Just as Korra was about to wake up Naga, who was sleeping, she heard a voice.

"SPIRITS DARN IT! STUPID CONFOUNDED WHEEL!"

Korra looked towards where the voice came from. It was a vendor the block across from the field kicking at his cart. One of the wheels seemed to have broken off. She roused the others and they all headed towards the vendor.

Who was still repeatedly kicking at his cart.

When they approached him she introduced herself as an earthbender (The children snickered and Korra glared at them) and told the vendor she could fix his cart.

He was immediately suspicious but still carefully nodded his head.

Korra easily bent down, lifted the cart, and earthbended a wheel where it was missing.

She moved it back and forth to see if it was stable enough. It was.

"Well I'll be damned! You ain't from around here are you girl?"

She turned toward the vendor and told him no she wasn't from around here but she heard how some benders use their gifts. She assured him she was not one of them.

"Not in the position to be hatin' benders meself anyhow. Got me a waterbendin' wife that I do. From the look of your getup I'd say you were Water Tribe too."

She opened her mouth to answer but was promptly waved off

"You ain't got to answer that sweet darling. None of me business no how. Now I hurried up and get a move on if I was you. Never been good to hang around here at night. But before you's leave let me reward you for your trouble. I see the little ones already done figured out what I got in me cart."

As she turned to look at the kids she noticed he was right. All the kids had surrounded the cart and were staring directing at the container all though it was closed. When the vendor slid it open, coolness came out.

It couldn't be could it?

Yes it was!

Ice Cream!

As Korra patiently waited for her scoop and looked upon the excitement on the kids faces she couldn't help but feel it too.

She rarely had ice cream back home (Kinda irony for living in the South Pole)

The cost to import had limited it to only very special occasions which was maybe three times a year.

Tenzin couldn't fly any over because it would melt on the ride.

Kya came to visit her mother occasionally but sometimes would forget to bring it (Which earned her glares)

Besides the White Lotus didn't like her eating "junk food" and felt that the Avatar should always be in tip top shape.

Whatever.

After getting her ice cream and waving good bye to the vendor, Korra noticed how late it was getting.

Shadows were incasing all the buildings.

The temperature was dropping.

It was time for her to go.

When she gathered Naga, who had just woken up, and told Meng, Kya, Bing, and Skoochy she had to get going their faces just fell. Torn at the scene she told them if Tenzin agreed to train her, she would meet them where the ferry was at noon sharp. If they would like of course.

They all confirmed that by nearly knocking her down to the floor with the force of their hugs.

As they said their goodbyes Bing pointed her out to the nearest shortcut to Air Temple Island. As she looked at the down beaten path and tried to memorize his instructions(Go straight down and turn right at Ling's noodle shop, straight down again and she'll be right across from the Island) she turned to wave but all the kids had vanished.

_Strange_.

She got on Naga (Bing had assured her there would be no police along the way) and left.

Lost.

She was lost.

Again!

Damn she knew it wasn't left at Ling's, it was right!

How is it possible that she could be this terrible at remembering simple instructions!

As she looked around she noticed the neighborhood was nicer,cleaner,and simple enough. She got off Naga just to be safe in case there were cops and started walking.

Along the way she passed a lot of fruit vendors and noodle shops.

Her stomach rumbled.

Realizing it had been a long time since she and Naga last ate, she tried asking for directions.

Hey it was either that or stay lost for a couple of more hours and starve!

Besides she got lucky with one guy, maybe it would happen again?

She felt like jumping up and down for joy. An elderly woman was finally giving her directions without brushing her off.

She knew she would have better luck with the old!

As she was talking and pointing out the directions, Korra saw her eyes widen in horror.

The old woman then told her to leave as she turned and ran inside her shop.

Leave? She didn't even finish giving her directions!

Curious to know what it was that petrified the woman so much that she went running inside, she turned forward.

And came face to face with men strolling out of a red Satomobile with a gold front.

Suddenly Meng's voice came rushing back to her

_"The Triads are a bunch of thugs that bully people out of their money by offering so called "protection." If they don't get what they want they'll use the elements on you. And there's nothing anyone can do about it because they have a lot of important officials on the payroll. A lot of people who have messed with the Triads ended up disappearing. They own headquarters downtown that's always being guarded and ride around in a Red Racer with gold around it. Every non bender knows there's about to be trouble whenever that car comes around."_

The Triads huh?

Well time to make good on her promise.

As they burned a poor old man's phonograph and threatened him, She shouted out a issue of warning to the punks.

As she suspected they didn't take it and instead laughed her off and _mocked_ her.

_Mocked_ Her!

Oh that was it!

And she cracked her knuckles preparing to beat the men into very earth they stood upon one thought ran into her head.

_This one's for you Skoochy!_

Just as she suspected, all talk no man!

She easily took out the first two without even breaking a sweat.

As the waterbender lay unconscious near the Satomobile and earthbender swallowed by the very earth he controlled she turned her sights to the remaining member of the Triads.

And froze in horror.

The firebender had managed to grab a hostage.

The hostage was a middle aged woman that had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was struggling to keep her head away from the fire that the bender held in his hand.

The firebender was shouting 'Don't come any closer!' over and over at her but Korra couldn't even move a single step.

He was crazy. She'd never seen anyone as crazy as this guy was. His eyes were so _empty_.

He was pulling the flame closer and closer to the woman's face shouting that he was going to burn it off and the woman was crying and being dragged along with him as he frantically tried to escape in the Satomobile and Korra had no idea what to do because the woman might very well end up being burned alive!

And then _he_ came.

Dressed like the very shadows of the night he, _out of nowher_e, disabled the firebender with just a few jabs to his arm while also managing to toss the woman to safety!

If anyone would have blinked, they would have missed it.

Korra was reeling in shock.

And apparently so was the firebender.

But before the remaining Triad could even retaliate he was quickly knock out cold by one jab to the neck.

And it was at that moment that Korra thought he was the single most coolest guy to ever grace the planet!

And before she could even think about it she had practically tackled him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She was so close to him now. She could feel his hard abs under his black shirt(Proving once and for all that he was indeed a man) and tried to peer under the dark hood he wore.

She couldn't see a thing.

His broad shoulders were covered in the black robes he wore and his hands had gloves on them.

He had black boots over the pants he wore.

She wondered if he felt hot with all that stuff on?

He smelled so sweet, like fire lilies, with a another faint scent that she just couldn't make out.

"Thank you so much! I was so sure for a minute there that he was really going burn her but then you came and kicked his butt! That was so cool! Where did you learn those sick moves! That jab to the neck thing was awesome!"

She just kept on _talking_! Korra noticed she did that a lot when she was really impressed about something. It's like her mouth had a mind of its own and wouldn't stop until it felt it was done!

She had to call off Naga because obviously the shadowed stranger was uncomfortable as he kept trying to dodge her lick attacks.

And with Korra attached to him it became really uncomfortable.

But why was she grabbing him? And why wouldn't she let go? Her arms simply wouldn't unwind! This has never happened to her before. Ever!

As she was still jabbering away she thought she heard something.

Sirens?

But before she could even contemplate what that meant she felt arms quickly detached hers from his waist.

And then they were running.

He moved like a _Spirit_.

If she didn't know any better she'd say he was one!

Alley after alley he turned never making a sound.

Never a hesitation on where to go.

Never even a single word out of his mouth.

Korra on the other hand couldn't stop talking and she stumbled quite a few times along some cracks on the path.

Naga was even being more quiet than she was as she ran right behind them!

He just held on to her hand and kept on running.

She was so embarrassed! She must have asked him every question under the sun!

Or moon seeing as though the sun had already set.

And he never so much as uttered a single word at her as they moved throughout the shadows of Republic City.

Well, come to think of it, there was the time she asked him if he was a bender and she could have _swore _his hand tightened around hers.

For a second anyway.

Or maybe she was just imagining things.

His hand felt so _warm_.

They had finally stopped.

And she was still talking!

Why was she still talking?

She didn't even give him breathing room to answer the questions!

What was wrong with her!

As her mouth had a mind of its own and continued to embarrass her with never-ending questions he suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

She quickly shut up(Finally!) and her heart seemed to have skipped a beat.

_Weird._

As he turned her around she finally saw where she was.

Right across the bay from Air Temple Island!

She was so happy that she turned and nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug but he side stepped her.

Well that hurt.

As she felt the rejection well up inside her she saw him moving his gloved hand to his throat. He was pointing at it.

Now why would he point-

Realization dawned on her.

Oh my Spirits.

He was mute!

He was mute and she was talking one mile a minute and the poor guy couldn't even _respond_ to her!

She immediately apologized over and over again, trying in some strange way to earn the man's forgiveness for her incorrect assumption.

She later could've swore she heard a groan!

Nah, it must have just been the sounds from the city.

She had the best conversation of her life!

Well charade-like conversation of her life!

He had figured out she was the Avatar and she was pretty embarrassed.

She had hoped to not let anyone know until she was sure Tenzin would train her but it was so hard bending just one element. So she guessed she had slipped a couple of times.

Ok so maybe more than a couple.

So she had told him everything!

Everything!

All the while she was talking a little voice inside her was saying that telling her life story to a stranger she just met a couple of minutes ago might be a bad idea but she quickly silenced it.

Besides if he were an enemy he would have never saved that woman or guided her back to Air Temple Island now would he?

And besides she was known to be an excellent judge of character.

Well most of the time anyway.

After she had blabbed practically her entire life story to the guy, she started to talk about Republic City.

Just what was up with this place anyway?

Why did everyone seem to be so obsessed with money?

In the South Pole she never had to worry about that.

Of course the White Lotus payed for everything she had but she had occasionally snuck to the village to get a headband or wristband she really wanted but the White Lotus felt she didn't need.

All she had do was trade fish for it.

Did you need money _everywhere_ here in Republic City?

And then it happened.

She saw him nod his head up and down.

At first she was sad because she realized if Tenzin were to train her she had a feeling she wouldn't give her money for anymore Armbands being a Monk and all.

Damn!

And It suddenly dawned on her that he was communicating with her!

She felt her smile spread out her cheekbones and then bombarded him with more questions.

Well yes or no questions.

One of the things she found out was that yes you could fish in certain areas(Was it her or did it seem his fists clenched when he said that?)

Well anyway she was so happy she figured it must be a trick of the light.

She found out that very few places do offer trades for items in their stock and she prayed that she would find a store that would do that for her.

The most tragic thing she found out was that that Meng, Kya, Ding, Yao, and Skoochy were all orphans.

She really should have know!

The clues were all there!

Stupid Korra!

She had asked him if he knew Old Man Chan(Nod) and if he was really in with the Triads(Nod again).

Then she asked him do you know where she could find him?

Another nod.

She didn't care that the kids had warned her not to confront Old Man Chan, she swore she was going to beat him and those Triads down for what they did to Skoochy.

Besides she was the Avatar. She wasn't afraid of **anything**, least of all an old man.

After that she had to do a lot of guessing to find out who Old Man Chan really was.

Because the kids refused to tell her.

And the mute stranger couldn't.

She asked if he owned a shop(Shake)

Did he have any kids(Nod)

What a jerk! Putting a hit out on a kid when he himself had one!

She was steamed.

She asked how many kids did have have? Was it under 5?(Shake)

Over 5(Nod)

Under 10(Shake)

Over 20?(Nod)

Korra was flabbergasted. How in the world did a man have over 20 kids! Any why would Skoochy steal from a guy that has over 20 kids?

A sudden moment of clarity came to her.

_No_.

She asked him were any of the kids his?

Shake.

_Oh Spirits._

With a heavy heart, she asked if he was in charge of an orphanage.

Nod.

Why hadn't she seen it before! The signs were all there! They were underage, poor, with tattered clothes, and they claimed they were all brother and sister even though, besides the twins, none of them looked even remotely alike!

What a bastard!

She should of figured out when they devoured her fish and asked if she had anything more to eat! They acted like they hadn't eaten for days!

That monster Chan probably didn't even bother to feed the kids!

Korra was so distraught. Then a question popped into her head and she asked the stranger before her if there was any safe place a group of kids could take shelter for the night?

Nod.

Oh thank Spirits. They would be safe until (Hopefully) she knocked their heads in tomorrow for not telling her who Old Man Chan really was.

Just then Naga let out a loud yawn.

Korra noticed it was twilight and she had been talking to him for hours!

She had to get going.

But she didn't want to leave him!

He was the only adult friend she had here in Republic City!

Or anywhere else for that matter.

Besides he was so easy to talk to and he really listened(And answered) to all her questions without brushing her off.

And he was mute!

And he actually took her to Air Temple Island.

Most citizens (That could talk!) wouldn't even give her directions!

She had to meet him again!

So she told him she had to go as she was waking up Naga(Who'd fallen asleep again) and he nodded.

She asked him that she would love to see him again because he was already moving into the shadows to leave and he just completely froze up.

She felt hurt a second time.

She couldn't believe she had used the word Love(Why Korra why!) to a complete stranger who could have been married for all she knew!

She felt her heart twinge at that.

_Strange_.

She started to apologize to him when she saw something wonderful happen.

He nodded his head!

He wanted to meet her!

Not one to pass up this opportunity she quickly told him if Tomorrow at sunset would be cool?

When he nodded again she felt herself dance around the place.

So embarrassing!

As she prepared to dive off the rail and swim to Air Temple Island she suddenly realized that she never told him her name!

She turned around and saw him still standing in the same place. The wind was rustling his clothes and he seemed apart of the shadows themselves.

She still couldn't see his face even with the light of the moon reflecting nearby.

She felt a twinge of annoyance.

As she said her name and saw him nod in acknowledgement she smiled.

He was such a gentleman. Waiting until after she left before he went home.

She then turned around and dove off the railing.

To say Tenzin was angry was putting it as lightly as possible. When she arrived on Air Temple Island she was at the boat dock.

And Tenzin was waiting with the White Lotus.

When he saw her he looked shocked then turned at least 4 different shades of color before questioning her.

"Korra what in the world-! Where in the world have you been!? Of all the irresponsible things you have done in your 17 years, this is the most foolish! What were you thinking?! I know you had your heart on learning Airbending but running off to Republic City was not the answer! We were about to send a search party for you! If you think-!"

On and on he went with no signs of stopping. When she tried to tell him that it was Katara who told her to come to Republic City he just shouted 'Don't bring my mother into this!' and got even more angry.

She didn't manage to convince him to let her say as a pupil and was saying goodbye to Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki.

She also felt her heart wrench at the thought that she would never see Skoochy,Yao,Meng, or Kya again.

She felt her heart really bottom out when she realized she would never see her mysterious masked stranger anymore.

So she was shocked when Tenzin told her, as she was about to get on the boat, that Republic City needed her as their Avatar and agreed to train her!

She was so elated she drew them all into a group hug!

Even Tenzin.

That night when she went to sleep she dreamt of a masked stranger and fire lilies.

Tenzin called a press conference first thing in the morning. He said it was best that Republic City knew the Avatar was here. As she introduced herself the press suddenly bombarded her with questions.

"Does this mean you moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Who was the dark stranger you were with?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

As she tried to answer most of the questions they had for her( Except the masked stranger one) she awkwardly told them that she didn't even have a plan.

She wasn't done with her training.

But she hoped to make Republic City the center of peace and equality that Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko had set out for it to be.

All the while she was talking she found her eyes roaming around the crowd to see if she could spot a hooded figure.


	3. Fire Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned The Legend of Korra. I'll tell you if it ever happened though.**

He was beginning to get a huge migraine.

He knew having the Avatar in Republic City was going to be nothing but trouble.

The day had been long and hard. From the minute he opened his eyes he knew it was going to be _one of those days_ when he felt his neck creak.

And it was.

The moment he got dressed and arrived in his office, inside Equalists Headquarters, he was loaded with files by his lieutenant.

And was promptly told he had a meeting in a half hour right before his lieutenant closed the door.

Damn.

So for the next twenty five minutes he worked diligently on his paperwork. He was glad to see it hadn't been as large as it first appeared. All he had to do was sign a few documents and proofread some others and before he knew it he was done.

He was stretching out in his chair and contemplating a couple of things.

So far it seemed everything was going smoothly within the five nations.

Perfect.

Now the only thing he had to worry about was the Revolution.

And Hiroshi Sato.

He felt a nerve twinge in annoyance at the thought of that man.

From what he read it seemed he would have to pay a little visit to Sato later on in the day.

He felt his head throb at the mere thought of making a trip back into the mountains.

Why couldn't that foolish man just listen to him?

A knock at the door threw him out of his ponderings.

He signed.

Time to get the day started.

"And are you sure that this is your final decision?"

As he uttered those words he made sure it was as cold and final as could be.

After all leaving the Equalists (Even if you were just a recruit) was akin to betrayal.

And betrayers had no place in the Revolution.

"That is-I mean-If you-I never would-T-Take one of my phonographs!"

As the old fool held out one of his phonographs with trembling hands and kept talking on and on about the benefits of a phonograph, He felt like snapping his neck.

He had been there for over twenty minutes and at this rate he was going to end up missing the Avatar's press conference. As he gazed at the other two former recruits cowering in a corner he wondered if he was truly losing anything worthwhile?

Nope.

Nothing at all.

They were all useless from the very beginning.

But at least the other two knew better than to waste his time.

They had made their final decision and told him so immediately.

This one, however, didn't seem to have the guts to.

At this rate he wouldn't even be on time to _meet_ the Avatar much less hear her press conference.

And just like that an idea popped into his head.

"_Enough_."

The man was frozen in place. Even his hands holding the phonograph stopped shaking.

And _finally_ he shut up.

That's better.

Now let's see if he'll respond better to this.

"Now I am fully aware of your position on the Avatar Mr. Chung. I know your mother personally fought in the war with Avatar Aang and supported him throughout his endeavors. I also know that she was a bender."

He had to admit he got some sort of sadistic pleasure at the squeak of alarm coming from the phonograph seller.

Did he truly believe he could get away with lying to him?

"Yes Mr. Chung. Your story of having been born to two non bender sea merchants in the Island of Kyoshi did not match up with your birth certificate. And not to mention you thought the Unagi was a type of fruit and the Koi a type of rodent. I suggest the next time you lie to someone you pick a destination you actually have been to."

The phonograph seller's hands started trembling.

He continued.

"I understand your apprehension. You never wanted to join the Equalists. You never really believed in our cause. You just needed protection from the Triads and we happened to be the only source available. But believe me when I say the Equalists are nothing like bending scum. You will not be harmed or killed for choosing not to stay with us. We will always protect the non benders of Republic City. You can leave now and choose to believe a teenager is going to solve your life's problems and we will not interfere."

He leaned toward the old man and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face him.

**"But I warn you now Gansu Chung. Should you attempt to give out any information for the destruction of the Equalists I will not be as lenient as I am now. Do you understand?"**

He saw the man's eyes widen in fear and felt him move his head up and down.

Good.

He let go of his chin and straightened back up.

"Now that we have an understanding Mr. Chung there's just one more thing we need to clear up. Do you, Gansu Chung, renounce the Equalists with full understanding that you may never come back once you've have."

A shaky nod.

"And do you also swear to never give out any information that may harm the Equalist movement or fellow Equalists themselves?"

A very shaky nod.

He smiled through his mask and clapped his hands together.

"There you see how easy that was Mr. Chung? You and your friends are free to go with my blessings to whatever endeavor you wish to pursue. But remember what we discussed in here. _**Tell no one**_."

He watched his fellow Equalist fighters emerge from the shadows and escorted the three out through the tunnels.

The two huddled in the corner quickly rejoined Mr. Chung as they each wrapped an arm around each of his shoulders in comfort.

They all turned around and followed the Equalists through the tunnels, Mr. Chung still holding tightly to his phonograph.

He felt his heart twinge.

Poor pathetic old fools.

When the press conference with the Avatar was over and he had decided to accelerate his plans, his whole day was shot.

He had to schedule so many meetings with his dealers and supporters to tell them the plan had changed. And of course he had to inform his Equalists about the change, too.

But it seemed everyone was happy about the change. They didn't even mind the inconvenience to their schedule like he thought they would. Or the heavy work load that accompanied it.

In fact they all seemed impatient to get the Revolution started already.

He was very pleased towards their attitude.

But despite all compliance towards the new plan he still had some kinks to work out.

The biggest one was with Hiroshi Sato.

He had never really trusted Hiroshi Sato.

He was one of his biggest sponsors, true, and designed most of his weapons but something was just not right with the man.

When Hiroshi Sato first came to the Equalists he seemed eager to attack the bending community as soon as possible.

Most of his Equalists were shocked. After all many of Sato's inventions were _made_ by benders in factories so _why_ in the _world_ would he want to attack _his_ own businesses?

They immediately believed it to be a trap set up by the police.

But not him.

He saw the raw rage and heartbreak in his eyes and knew him to be telling the truth immediately.

He recognized his pain.

So he let him become a member.

And he's been regretting that decision every day since.

He was in the middle of his fourth meeting(Or was it fifth?) with his lieutenant when the doors burst open.

Enraged at being interrupted at his meeting with a future supplier (Wait, what was his name again? Well whoever he was he had a lot of merchant ships that could be used to store weapons and supplies throughout the nations) he stood up and before he could even get a word out the perpetrator had already spoken.

"The tunnels have collapsed sir!"

Damn.

And it was just his luck that it happened to be the tunnels leading to Hiroshi Sato.

That man was an eternal curse on his side.

As he surveyed the damage(Not that extensive) and noticed the water dripping into the area(Could be a problem if not dealt with immediately) he wondered who could have caused such damage?

The area above was mountain area and controlled by the Red Monsoon Triads. While they did engage in scuffles with the with other Triads, it had never reached the tunnels. They were built too deep. Only a really powerful earthbender could have managed it.

But as powerful as the Triple Threat Triad was (As it could have only been seeing as though the other two were waterbenders and firebenders) they were not _this_ powerful. The Triads were really amateurs more interested in extorting others than training. The power of the Triads were really the councilmen they had in their pockets.

But even if it was the Triple Threat, it still didn't make any sense. Weren't they trying to lay low because of what happened with the Avatar?

His lieutenant's voice behind him pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sir we've received word that the Avatar's been arrested. Apparently she was the one who caused the damage in a fight with the Monsoons."

He should have known.

After his lieutenant briefed him on the situation, he headed into his office. He pulled out the reports on Hahn Chan. Of course he was waiting until after the Revelation to expose Hahn Chan (or "Old Man Chan" as the kids called him) for who he really was. But it seemed like he would have to accelerate that plan too.

But why, he asked himself, would he want to expose him now so the Avatar could get all the credit? Wouldn't it be more prudent to expose him at The Revelation so the credit would go to its rightful owners?

But then again exposing Chan could mean more supporters _would come_ to The Revelation.

As he debated it back and forth between himself he started to notice the time.

It was almost sunset.

He signed and put the reports back in the drawer.

As he got ready to leave he noticed the fire lily on the desk and paused.

Should he take it with him?

He was sure she'd be upset (His spy admitted as much) and maybe she'd enjoy it.

After all the fire lily only blooms a few weeks a year.

But if he took it would it count as a date?

He never went on any dates. Never was really interested in or had any spare time for anything other than the Revolution.

Oh sure he had plenty of "lady friends" but never took it further than a night in bed.

Maybe he shouldn't bring it. It might give the wrong impression.

But wasn't he _trying_ to give the wrong impression?

He signed.

He gently removed the fire lily from the vase and put it into his pocket.

Better to be safe than sorry.

He grabbed one more item from his office and left.

The moment he saw Korra he was completely in shock.

She was a wreck.

She was no where near where they had originally agreed to meet and he had stumbled upon her by pure chance.

She certainly looked like she'd been in a fight with her clothes torn in some places and stained in others.

She was currently without her giant polar bear dog (Thank the Spirits) and sitting on the sidewalk, hunched over, with her hands in her hair.

She glanced his way and he saw her eyes widen.

She had noticed him.

Suddenly she was running toward him and he could see the tear marks on her face before she nearly tackled him to the ground.

A little peeved that he managed to fall for the same trick twice, he quickly surveyed the area to see if anyone else was around.

No one.

Not surprising. It was an abandoned warehouse factory rumored to be controlled by the Agni Kai Triads.

And the rumors were true.

He had only stopped there to pick up another item before meeting up with Korra and had noticed her on the corner when he was about to leave.

And speaking of leaving….

He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly led her away.

And she didn't say one word.

It was worse than he previously imagined it would be.

As he ushered her into the abandoned building he quickly went into the basement.

And still not a sound.

As he lifted the secret hatch from the wall and pulled the door out, he stole a glance at her.

She had her eyes downcast and was staring intensely at her dirt covered hands.

Her face was smudged in mud and had scratches along side of it.

Her hair was down and looked dissembled, as if someone was recently pulling on it.

Her clothes seemed different today and were torn in a lot of places.

He had a feeling the Monsoons didn't cause _all_ the damage.

As he led her through his secret tunnels (Not even his Equalists knew about them) he wondered what could of happened to this girl?

She was obviously arrested by metalbenders, that much was confirmed by his spy.

However the moment she was led into the Station, that's where his information was cut short.

As much as he was loathe to admit it, Lin BeiFong was an intelligent woman.

Though obviously not nearly as intelligent as he was but still she hit the top ten.

She only hired earthbenders for her Police Force so there was no way be could get a spy in there.

She also separated the benders from the non benders that were arrested so there wasn't even a way he could even know their whereabouts much less get information on them.

She also had a sound proof room where she herself spoke to the suspects so there was no way to even listen in much less get an inside man.

Had she'd not been a bender, she would of made an excellent Equalist.

It was too bad he most likely would have to destroy her.

As he arrived in the room he turned on the light.

It was a soft light above the table that cast shadows around the room.

It was best she didn't get too much of good look at his face even if he was wearing a mask.

The room was simple enough with a round table in the middle. It had two chairs, each one at the opposite ends, and there was a soft couch next to the wall.

The room had been his solitude for years. He had created all his major plans in this room. It was this room that the Equalists got its name and he figured out where to put his Headquarters.

It seemed a shame to taint it by bringing the Avatar in here.

He had just brought out the spiced meats (What he had originally stopped for) and laid them on the table when he heard a muffled sound.

_Oh Spirits no._

He turned around and saw Korra crying through her hands.

Not really knowing what to do about it, he tried grabbing her into a awkward hug and rubbing small circles in her back.

He remembered his mother used to do it when he was a child and upset about something.

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart from the memory.

_You see, this is why he did not do dating!_

….Was that a _bandage_ he felt?

"I'm a terrible Avatar."

Shocked at her sudden outburst of words, he turned from the rag he was squeezing and stared at her.

It had been a half an hour since they had arrived and she hadn't uttered a single word.

She really hadn't done anything much really. He helped her to the couch and and went to the sink to get a bowl of water. He then found a rag, and after rinsing it out well, dropped it into the bowl and proceeded to head towards Korra. And for the next half hour washed her face, her hands(Which were surprisingly free of Armbands and had significant cuts), and her feet.

Which were bare.

They were completely encased in mud (Which was probably why he thought they were boots at first) and-was that broken glass!

What was wrong with this girl!

Why in Spirits Sake was the Avatar walking around Republic City without any shoes!

He had to make several trips to the sink and had enough time to evaluate her condition. She was definitely traumatized, that's for sure, but what it was he just couldn't say.

Or ask for that matter.

Her _prison_ clothes (He knew they looked different!) were torn and ripped in many places suggesting that she had _another_ fight _inside_ the Station.

Interesting.

Did he think she was a terrible Avatar?

Well he was still trying to clean the dried blood from her feet (He had finally removed all the glass) and had to admit was a little perplexed by her statement.

He hated all benders, Avatars especially, so how could he think she was a terrible Avatar when he thought there weren't any good ones?

"I am really. Might just be the worst one ever. I just thought-" Here her voice cracked. She swallowed and started again. "I just thought that, you know, when I came here that everyone rejoice to see their Avatar._ To see me._" More tears streamed from her face. "I'm such an idiot! How could I have possibly thought that they would be happy to see the being who had betrayed them the most! What good is an Avatar who can't protect her own people!"

He grabbed a handkerchief and dapped it alongside her eyes.

He grabbed the back of her head and wrapped the handkerchief around her nose, ushering her to blow.

And just like that, his handkerchief was ruined.

He tossed it in the wastebasket next to the couch.

As he went over to the cabinet to grab the box of tissues he always kept on hand, Korra suddenly started to go hysterical.

She was screaming

"He killed her! He killed her! I let him kill her! I LET HIM KILL HER!"

Over and over again.

He turned and ran over to her side, dropping the box of tissues on the floor, and embraced her. He tucked her head into his chest and rubbed smooth circles down her back.

She calmed down after a while and he tried to figure out how to go about this.

She needed to talk. That much was certain. Holding this much raw emotion in her will not be good in the long run.

Damn.

Well here's the moment of truth. Did he want to just cut his losses and ditch her as soon as possible or try to make her talk?

Was that a _wet spot_ he felt?

Before he could confirm it, he heard her mumble through his shirt

"Hey…I think I love you."

Before falling into a dead faint in his arms.

_**Spirits damn it. **_

_**THIS IS WHY HE DID NOT DATE!**_

When he removed the bandages and saw the gash in her back he nearly gagged.

Not only was it poorly wrapped but it also had not been treated correctly.

It looked like someone just threw a bandage on top of it (Which they most likely did)

He quickly assessed that she definitely needed stitches (The wound was simply too deep) and the wound had to be cleaned immediately or else it would get infected (If it wasn't already)

His blood boiled when he saw all the blood dripping down her back.

Someone was definitely trying to kill her when they gave her that wound.

_**That honor was his alone.**_

After cleaning her up and giving her new clothes (His _only_ spare set he thought with gritted teeth), He opened a drawer beneath one of the cabinets.

It was time to find out what had happened to the Avatar.

He managed a way to get her to eat (His meats were gone in a matter of minutes.) and she told him everything that had happened with her throughout the day.

Some of the things he could have gone without, like how she wished Tenzin had meats for his meals or how The Airbending Children jumped on her bed in the morning to get her up.

Other things were very interesting to know.

Like how the Avatar still couldn't airbend.

Of course his spy in the South Pole told him about the Avatar's problem with Airbending but it was a very nice fact to know that she still couldn't do it even under the presence of an Airbending Master( Not to mention her former predecessor's son)

She was also too fiery and hot headed to even pass through the gates at basic training. She ended up smashed on all sides.

How did a person so impatient and quick tempered manage to master _anything_?

She had ran into the Monsoons while fishing with the children.

Of course he had never told about the "fee" benders charge to fish in the waters so she had reacted fairly badly when the Triads there demanded a customary 3 yuans per person.

She blew up.

He saw the rage in her eyes and she told him about the epic battle that ensued and how she ended up 'Earthbending the Monsoon Triads camp right out of existence!'

So that's how his tunnels got damaged.

After that he had to calm her down a while as she recalled the next events.

The Monsoons had taken a little girl hostage.

She'd frozen up again.

But unlike the last time, he wasn't there to jump in.

And unlike the Triads, the Monsoons weren't trying to leave with her.

**They were going to send a message.**

He was smoothing out her hair as she explained with a hoarse voice that

"It just happened so fast! There wasn't even enough time for me to react!"

Her voice turned to a whisper as she explained that there was just so much blood and she's never seen an adult bleed that much, much less a child.

Of course the Monsoons vanished afterwards.

The cowards.

He felt a very small part of himself feel sorry for the girl who obviously blamed herself for the turn of events.

She explained that tried to heal her as best as she could but before she could even finish she was arrested by metalbenders.

She remembers fighting crazily, knocking out five men before completely blacking out.

Then she woke up in jail.

This is not how he imagined he'd spend his night with the Avatar.

He thought some spiced meats and a bottle of wine would have her spill her inner most dark secrets.

Instead he had a sobbing teenaged girl on his couch explaining to him that she never even saw Old Man Chan, much less attacked him!

It was painstakingly obvious the girl was set up.

She recounted the story of how she woke up in an interrogation cell.

She screamed at the Police Chief to let her go and that a little girl was dying but she accused her of lying!

That didn't surprise him.

Bending scum always looked out for their kind.

The Police Chief then told her that she had charges pressed against her for destruction of property and assault on a Republic City Citizen.

Hahn Chan.

He quickly figured out it was a plot to discredit the Avatar before she exposed Chan.

He knew Chan was in deep with the Triads and some of the Police Force as well.

So in order to protect themselves they would have to get rid of the problem.

And since they couldn't just kill her like they would any other non bending citizen, they would ruin her reputation.

And even if she was the Avatar, her word would be void against that of a Police Chief.

As she continued to sob about the terrible time she had in prison (Apparently Tenzin was visiting a diplomat and would be gone for the rest of the night) he noticed how much of a sheltered life she really had.

She's never seen poverty.

She's never seen strife.

She's never seen death.

What was The White Lotus thinking sheltering her from so much of the world?

He understood that Avatar Aang was running from Firebenders throughout a huge period of his life and wanted the next Avatar to be safe but this was ridiculous!

What kind of challenge would this girl even pose to him?

Should he be happy about his inevitable victory?

Or just saddened about terrible confrontation it would be?

After she was done crying about her whole ordeal in jail (Apparently she was kept with NON benders since there wasn't any space in the benders cell and they attacked her) she admitted to him that she felt scared she was going to have to leave.

She was being sued a lot of yuans and was being threatened with jail time.

They'd never imprison the Avatar (Too much political damage) but she _might_ just have to go.

She had nothing against Chan, The Triads, or any other metalbenders and they were also in deep with the Councilmen.

She was done for unless she could gain evidence.

He was untangling the knots from her hair (He would **kill himself** later for falling for her puppy dog eyes) near the sink and listening to Korra's never ending blabber about whatever came into her mind first.

He had to admit to himself it was much better than a solemn or sobbing Korra.

It had been roughly three hours since they'd arrived and so far he had gained no insight to any top secrets of the Avatar.

Nothing.

All he knew was now a confirmation that the Avatar still couldn't airbend, and Hahn Chan was in with the Triads, Metalbenders, and Councilmen.

She didn't even know who Councilman Tenzin was going to meet or where.

What a fruitless endeavor he pursued.

As he dipped the comb into her chocolate tresses, he wondered what he was going to do about this little situation.

Should he keep meeting the Avatar in hopes that she might one day tell him something useful?

Or should he just never _ever_ see her again?

He couldn't decide.

He was surprised (And also a little relieved) that the Avatar didn't bend an element once.

Not even to heal herself.

Not to heat the spiced meats which had gotten cold.

Not even to bend the mud off her hair.

At first he thought it was because she was so distressed that she couldn't manage it.

Which made sense for the first two hours.

But she was fine now.

So _why_ didn't she do it?

As he put antiseptic on the rest of the cuts on her body and still tried to listen to her useless dribble, he couldn't help but notice that it would take only a few minutes for her to heal everything with waterbending.

He knew she was a great healer so why didn't she do it herself?

Not that he minded at all, she looked beautiful without that unnaturalness weighing her down.

She was devouring his box of chocolates( He'd brought it in high hopes of compensation-And by that he _meant_ _information_) and he was staring in morbid fascination as he wrapped bandages around her feet and hands.

The woman had no etiquette whatsoever.

He glanced at his pocket watch and noticed that _**it**_ was still on.

He debated between himself on whether they should call it a night or should he put it on?

He saw those Aqua blue eyes staring at him from his couch and lovely strands of brown hair swaying in her eyes and he caved in.

He took it, put it on the table, and turned it on.

Korra was delighted.

He was miserable.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"**

After a while Korra's excitement died down to exhaustion.

She was no longer dancing around the place, reenacting the moves, but rather laying on the couch.

In fact he was pretty sure she was sleeping.

**"This Mako's got moxy! He-"**

He shut the blasted thing off.

He couldn't wait to destroy that place.

As he stared down at the Avatar he noticed how beautiful she looked asleep.

Her lashes framed her eyes perfectly and her eyebrows were nice and natural.

He always hated the over-tweezed look. It was so unattractive.

Her long hair framed her face and he couldn't help but toy with a few strands.

She wasn't wearing her bindings (They had confiscated it in jail) and her breasts seemed so much larger and fuller.

He couldn't help but stare at the luscious tanned mounds of flesh.

Of course he saw just how endowed she was when he stopped her from bleeding to death but even then he gave her some modesty.

_Some_.

Now that she was asleep, he didn't have to bother with such a trifling thing.

After he was done mind raping her (Which he chastised himself for later) he wondered what in the world was he suppose to do with this girl?

She obviously passed from exhaustion combined from the days events and blood loss. She was in so deep a sleep that she didn't even register his presence in the room anymore. She didn't even stir when he lightly traced her cheekbones with his gloved fingertips.

Not wanting to risk her drowning in the bay or leaving her outside to be found by some rapist, he quickly grabbed her bridal style off the couch.

And still not one sound peeped from her.

He decided to take a short cut to Air Temple Island.

Before Republic City was even formed, _before the Hundred Year War had even begun_, a secret passage way was formed between that of Air Temple Island and that of Republic City.

Legend has it there was once a rich corrupt bender who dwelled on the Island and, fearing his enemies would eventually set to kill him, created the tunnel as a means of escape.

It was unfortunate for him his enemies caught up with him _outside_ the Island.

Soon all rumors of the mysterious tunnel vanished with the centuries that had gone by.

No one ever questioned the great Toph Bei Fong when she declared there was not one underground passage way inside the Island.

It was just too perfect for him.

Councilman Tenzin was a smart respected man of Republic City.

He was just and fair and very well liked in the community.

However he was a thorn at his side and needed to be crushed.

Tenzin was always observant about the comings and goings of the City .

He wasn't easily fooled like the rest of the Council Members.

He knew there was a war brewing.

However he always stood apart from the rest of the Council and because of that he was outvoted most of the time.

However, despite this, he still posed a great threat to his plans.

Tenzin was one of the world's last Airbenders left, not to mention the only Airbending Master in the world.

Attacking him or any of his family dead on would be suicide to the Equalist mission.

Only when he's brought the nations to war will he get rid of the last of the Air Nomads.

Until then he would just bid his time and wait.

But one of the things he did like about him was his supreme dedicated work to the legacy of the Air Nomads.

Irony that a man would dedicate his life toward a mentality that killed his people in the first place.

But Councilman Tenzin _insisted_ on a peaceful way of life where _all_ people could come and learn about the Air Nomad way of life.

And that would prove to be his ultimate demise in the end.

If this place supposedly had the same security as the Air Nomads did in their time, it was no wonder that they all perished from the Firebenders.

It was deplorable how he managed to go unnoticed throughout most of the Island.

He had his spies in the Air Acolytes course out a map of Air Temple Island, showing all the passageways and rooms.

He was sure to memorize it by heart.

And he was glad to see that none of the information there had been false.

He saw those pathetic White Lotus Sentries passed out outside in front of the radio and felt like knocking their heads in.

What pathetic wastes of lives they were.

Utterly useless.

Of course _not one_ of them woke up to notice him pass by with Korra in his arms.

He laid her gently on her bed.

He had almost dropped her when he stepped inside her room and saw her polar bear dog laying by the foot of the bed but he quickly gathered his bearings.

He just stared at her for a few more seconds, savoring the moment.

Should he?

He carefully peeled off his right glove.

He felt her smooth hair along his fingertips and traced her full pout lips.

_It felt so good._

He noticed something peeking out from coat pocket.

The fire lily.

He took it out and slid it into her hair, smoothing it out in the process.

Beautiful.

Suddenly he heard a low growl behind him.

He turned around and saw the polar bear dog eying him warily.

He quickly slid his glove back on and backed away slowly.

The last thing he needed was for that monster to awaken the entire Air Temple.

He stole one last glance at Korra sleeping peacefully and vanished into the night.

**"Welcome, Republic City, to the Probending Tournament where benders from all over the city compete-"**

He absolutely despised this place.

He was currently undercover and trying to 'blend in' with the crowd in the Arena, all the while counting down the moments until he blew it sky high.

He and his Equalists were on a mission and unfortunately it involved the Probending Arena.

"Hey mister what team are you rooting for?"

He turned toward the boy sitting next to him. He looked about 6 or 7 years of age. Brown hair, blue eyes with a couple of freckles on his face. His clothes were obviously worn out and so were his shoes.

"Mister?"

The boy was waving his hand in his face and looking with a confused expression.

So the child was waiting for him to answer?

One of the reasons why he hated kids, their never ending questions.

It was best to answer the boy so he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself.

"Fire Ferrets."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth the boy looked at him with a delighted smile.

"Oh really! Me too! I love the Fire Ferrets! I've been watching them since the very beginning and they rock! My favorite player is Bolin. I just love how he-!"

On and on the child went with no signs of stopping.

He was now regretting that he didn't just feign mute like he did with the Avatar.

_Korra_.

He had to admit that he missed her vibrant smile and sense of innocence about the world.

Oddly enough the child reminded him of Korra, endlessly chattering away.

He felt a small smile come to his face.

He wished the child would just _sit down_.

He wished **everyone** would just _shut up_.

As soon as the Tournament started it seemed the place erupted into chaos.

There were screams and shouts from people all over the Stadium and he felt his eardrums were going to burst.

And the child was the worst.

Constantly asking him nonsensical questions and always asking for his popcorn.

Eventually he just gave it to him.

He had to say he was little shocked when he saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes standing on the balcony.

_The Avatar._

She was leaning over the balcony clutching her hair in what seems to be despair.

He noticed most of crowd around him seemed to be doing exactly the same thing.

He looked down at the Stadium and saw one lone fire ferret battling it out with the other team.

But he couldn't help but wonder.

_How did she get into the players balcony?_

Before he could even ponder that question he heard a shrill whistle in the air.

The mission was over.

He managed to leave without drawing anyone's attention.

The child next to him didn't even notice him walking out.

And why would they?

With the rest of the Arena being so preoccupied in that "game" no one would even notice if the city was being attacked.

Which worked out perfectly for his plan.

He was with his lieutenant in his office having a bottle of whiskey, celebrating the coming of The Revelation.

It had been a long and exhausting day but all they set out to do had finally been accomplished.

As he poured himself another glass he noticed his lieutenant hadn't so much as half way finished his.

Usually he'd be on his fourth glass by now and loudly talking of the coming Revolution where benders would finally get what was coming to them.

He was completely unrecognizable from the stern and serious man he was throughout the day.

It was the one night of the week where they would completely unwind.

Perplexed by his odd behavior, he finally brought it up to him.

"Is there something bothering you Lieutenant? Speak your mind. We are both equals here."

His Lieutenant was staring at the whiskey in his glass but he managed a response.

A response that, quite frankly, shocked the hell out him.

"Is it completely necessary to kill the Avatar?"

For the first time in many years he was stunned for words.

His lieutenant continued to talk.

"I watched the Avatar today. Korra, I believe her name is. She was crying over a non bending child at the Healer's. And she traded her fur pellet for yuans when she found out the child didn't have enough money to pay for the procedure. The dealer ripped her off too."

His lieutenant's face showed a hint of a grin.

"She was nearly arrested again today for 'illegally healing people without a license'. She had noticed all the sick people not getting any attention because they were not covered. Korra began healing them herself despite their economic situation. She didn't even ask for anything."

Amon was still speechless. This _couldn't_ have been the same man who confided in him that he'd stick all benders heads on pikes if he could?

"She reminds me of….Yue."

Yue.

His wife.

So this is what this was all about.

Amon decided to play along.

"And how, may I ask, does the Avatar remind you of your late wife? From what I remember you told me she had pale skin, golden eyes, and black hair."

His lieutenant just turned and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

His glass still in his fingertips.

"No. They look nothing alike. And I daresay the Avatar is much more 'filled out' than my beloved Yue ever was.

But her _spirit_. Her spirit is what I miss the most. Yue used to play with the children from the orphanage_ every single day_. She was the greatest non bending healer there ever was and, like the Avatar, she also wasn't afraid to stand up for people's rights."

His lieutenant eyes were mournful, as if remembering what the price was for his wife's outspokenness.

He took a gulp of his whiskey and slammed his glass on the table.

Amon wasn't startled this time.

His eyes now were filled with red hot anger.

"**Damn benders! **I hate the lot of them. But for some strange reason I can't find it in me to even dislike her. _Her_ _laugh_….Her laugh makes me forget things. It has a child like innocence to it. _Just like Yue's._"

His lieutenant's eyes suddenly switched from rage to sorrow.

He drank the rest of his glass in one gulp.

He suddenly stood up.

"I fear I must excuse myself for the rest of the night. I am obviously not feeling well. As my leader you must know that I am with you one hundred percent of the way for whatever way you choose to deal with the Avatar. Or anyone else for that matter."

And with that he bowed and left his office.

Without even being dismissed.

He signed.

The Avatar was becoming much more troublesome than he originally thought.

He poured himself another glass of whiskey.

Then proceeded to smash the bottle against the wall.

_**Damn that girl.**_

"Fix the tanks Sato."

As the tanks lay decimated in the background with smoke coming out from it, Amon wondered if he should just kill Sato right now so he wouldn't have to deal with his incompetence anymore.

Every single time it was always something.

The gloves were too loose.

The weapons were too dull.

The motorcycles brakes were slow.

If Amon didn't know any better he'd think Sato was trying to _thwart_ the Equalist movement instead of _advancing_ them.

After hearing Sato's sputtering apologies and useless promises, he left the factory.

He knew he should have hired that Fire Nation man to do manufacture his weapons when he had the chance.

Damn it!

Two and a half hours just to get here and another two and a half hours back!

_And for what?_

Absolutely nothing!

And to top it all off seven more recruits quit today.

_**Seven!**_

And all of them had the same worthless excuse.

_"The Avatar will rescue us."_

The Avatar will rescue them?

**THE AVATAR COULDN'T EVEN AIRBEND!**

As he fumed on how some people could hand over their lives to a girl who couldn't walk two blocks in this city without getting lost, he noticed his lieutenant seemed rather distant today.

But after what happened last night he could understand why.

But his lieutenant had expressed his condolences that morning and had assured him that last night would never happen again.

He had waved him off, saying he had the right to express his opinions but his lieutenant was firm on his word.

And the entire day no more than the basic general inquiries had passed between them.

He was starting to get a little worried.

He was sure his lieutenant would never _ever_ betray him but it was obvious the dilemma with the Avatar was still troubling him.

It was troubling him too.

_What has this girl done to them?_

As they said their goodbyes for the night, Amon glanced over to the fire lily on his desk.

_The Avatar._

The reason for all his troubles.

He should of just let her bleed to death when he had the chance.

But even now at the height of his anger towards her he didn't think he could have ever done it.

**Damn.**

Oh but he would destroy her, that was certainly a fact.

**He'd have her begging for mercy when the time was right.**

"Hey mister you're back!"

What were the odds?

The same boy from the previous night was sitting right beside him.

He was also eying his popcorn.

Signing he offered some to him.

"Thanks mister!"

He took a handful and stuffed it all into his mouth.

Whatever happened to class?

The boy's eyes bulged out and he appeared to be choking.

_Foolish child._

Amon patted his back and the boy coughed out the popcorn.

Disgusting.

He reluctantly offered the child his soda.

He grabbed it and drank it down greedily.

And then more talking.

"Thanks mister. Hey you arrived just on time! The Fire Ferrets are about to come on! And they've got a new waterbender! That's great because I never liked Hasook-"

**"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the Fire Ferrets!"**

Amon didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse when the announcer interrupted the child.

But the crowd erupted into cheers once again and he felt his eardrums bleed.

Definitely a curse.

As the Fire Ferrets took their place in the center line, Amon felt something very familiar about the waterbender.

Her body shape and the way she moved it looked like, but no it couldn't be-

"Oh no what are you doing!"

The child beside him was yelling at the replacement waterbender who had in fact knocked the opposing player over the side of the ring.

An obvious foul.

But apparently not to the waterbender who was quite oddly enough doing a victory dance.

As she was moving a flash of Aqua eyes passed him.

_The Avatar._

So she was the last minute replacement.

The Fire Ferrets had allowed the Avatar to play?

They must have been desperate.

The Avatar was a terrible player.

And it seemed the Fire Ferrets were catching on to that fact as she made another foul that moved her back another zone.

"Oh man she sucks so badly!"

And apparently the child wasn't the only one who thought it.

Boos were heard everywhere throughout the Stadium.

Along with a few other choice words that he chose not to divulge.

She gave herself away by using earthbending.

He wasn't surprised. Even though _he just knew_ she meant to keep the fact that she was the Avatar a secret, she just couldn't help herself.

When the other players started to single her out, she lashed out with her bending.

She always used her bending when cornered.

She didn't bother to dodge.

And that strategy would ultimately prove to be her downfall in the end.

"It's Korra!"

Amon turned to the child in surprise. Did he personally know the Avatar?

He reviewed the lists of children in his mind that the Avatar has associated with.

This child did not seem familiar.

His lieutenant was the one who brought him the lists and names but he supposed they could have missed one.

He needed to find out who this child was.

To the other team's displeasure, the Avatar was allowed to play if she only bends water.

"Come on Korra! You can do it!"

The child was yelling and pumping his fist as if she could hear him shouting from the rows.

A few moments later, she was underwater.

"Oh man we're doomed. She sucks as badly as she did today during Kick Ball."

The child said it with such a mournful voice and had his hands over his face.

So he did know the Avatar.

He had to be sure to find out his name.

And whether he was a bender or not.

Because if he was there was no way he could spy for him.

Councilman Tenzin.

He's never been this close to him before.

He wondered how he would react if he knew he was standing right in front him?

He was standing near the exit with an upset expression.

On one thing he agreed with Councilman Tenzin, that Probending was deplorable.

Maybe not for the same reasons but still the same view.

He faintly wondered if Councilman Tenzin looked this upset when Korra destroyed his 'historical bending treasure'.

Which, by the way, he planned on buying her ice cream for.

It was all over.

The Avatar was about to be pushed into the water _again_.

It was too bad.

He supposed it proved once and for all that-

"Mister do you see that!"

The boy was pointing out in the distance but there was no need because he could very well see it with his own two eyes.

_The Avatar was dodging the elements coming at her._

Stunned by this sudden turn of events he watched in shock.

Every element that came at her was bypassed gracefully.

He could hardly believe it.

"How about that?"

And it appeared Councilman Tenzin couldn't either.

"Yeah go Fire Ferrets!"

The boy was yelling with the crowd who seemed to be more than pleased with the sudden turn of events.

And after that the opposing team was pushed back into the water simultaneously.

**"Knockout!"**

The Fire Ferrets won.

And cheers were heard all around the Stadium.

The child beside him was dancing up and down with joy.

Even Councilman Tenzin gave a 'Woohoo' before gathering his dignity and leaving.

Amon watched as Korra looked around joyfully at the rest of the Arena.

He slowly clapped his hands.

He had to admit this is not what he expected the outcome would be but now that it is he had to admit he was excited to see more.

Not Probending of course, he'd rather slit his wrists than sit through another game.

No what he wanted was _Korra_.

How much better would she be by the time she'd have to face him?

What new things would she bring to their confrontation?

To each of their confrontations.

Because he planned on meeting her a lot more than once.

He just hoped she'd be willing to come out and play.

And if not he supposed he could always force her to.

Because, after all, what fun was playing without a worthy opponent?

_**Let the games begin.**_

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! You don't know how happy it makes me when I see my work being appreciated! I worked especially hard on this chapter and hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you can! Constructive criticism is welcome! Flames will have marshmallows roasted over them! Next chapter is Korra's POV and will be much _much_ longer! **

**Oh and here's a little spoiler for the next chapter: **

**Korra meets a certain character who didn't make an appearance in the show until 'The Voice in the Night.'**

**OK that's all I'm telling you!**

**Remember comment and I hope to get the chapter up before the first day of summer.**

**Bye!**


End file.
